Errand 078
Description The forest dwellers who live on the Shipwreck Shore say they can teach you how to make a royal spear. Availability This errand is available after after completing the main story. Guide Remember the Alchemist's Cave? It's the cave just to the north on the right side of the plateaus as you go from the grassy area of the Castaway Cove area into the Shimmering Sands. Pay a visit to the alchemist in here, and he wants to teach you some REAL alchemy! However, what he asks you to make is no walk in the park. First, he asks that you make a Demon's Ax, then once you've made that, he wants you to make it into a War God's Ax! Well, here's what you need to make them, and where to go to obtain them. Demon's Ax *Grand Ax - Purchase in Perdida for 14500 G. *Black Wings x 2 - If you fought a lot in the Spring Isles, you more than likely already have them. If not, the easiest place to get these are to get both the Relixx and/or the Eggyptian enemies around Ara Memoriae to drop them, or to have Swaine swipe them with his Mugshot. (The Sharp-Hooter in the Ivory Tower also carries them.) *Tachestone x 3 - There's a few places where we can get these, but I recommend going back to the Ivory Tower. Both the Tokotocold and the Honky-Tonker in the Ivory Tower have these, so have Swaine steal them or try to get the baddies to drop them. (Other places you can get them: Puss in Boats, whom you can encounter in the sea around Nazcaä; Burly Hurly, whom you can find running around Perdida; Bone Brigadier, who is still haunting Nevermore.) War God's Ax *Demon's Ax - Well, you just made it... hopefully you didn't sell it... *Kaleidostone x 5 - This one (and the next) are extremely tough to get, so good luck. One of the following "golden" enemies will have a RARE shot of dropping it, so take your pick. I recommend the Golden Tokotocold in the Ivory Tower so you can grind for EXP against the normal Tokotocolds while you're at it: **Ivory Tower - Golden Tokotocold (Rare Drop) **Miasma Marshes - Golden Gobfather (Rare Drop) **Glittering Grotto - Golden Bedraggle (Rare Drop / Rare Steal) *Scroll of Truth x5 - Same as above, all are very rare to get. Pick your favorite location. **Miasma Marshes - Golden Hog-Goblin (Rare Drop) **The Tombstone Trail (cave area) - Golden Honky-Tonker (Rare Steal) **Vault of Tears - Golden Toko (Rare Drop) Once you have all of those and you've made them for the Alchemist, you'll receive your prizes, as well as several more formula! You can earn two more formula by bringing him items as well, once you've completed your original task. Complete the Solosseum's Rank A to obtain a Heart of the Muse, then show it to him to earn formula #127. Complete Bounty Hunt 122 to receive a Cad's Clasp from the boss, then show it to him to earn formula #130. Videos Category:Errands